Potions Exam
by fictiongirl101
Summary: Seamus Finnigan is studying for the ever dreaded N.E.W.T Potions exam. In the same room with him is the ever lovely Lavender Brown. What can happen when two students just happen to study together?
1. Studying

A/N: hey I'm back! I decided to try something different this time. Tell me what you think!! I don't own HP I wish I did!

It was past curfew and Seamus Finnigan was still up studying. He just barely managed to make it into a N.E.W.T potions class, and Snape had it in for him. Also in the common room was Lavender Brown, studying for the same exam. Seamus stared longingly at Lavender.

_Wow, even under pressure she looks beautiful,_ Seamus thought. Lavender looked up and smiled at him. Surprised Seamus gave a smile and a nod back. _Hmm I wonder if she'll study with me… should I ask her? Go ahead. Who is this? I'm in your head duh. So… should I ask her? Um duh! But what if she says no? Why would she? She needs as much help as you do. Ok I'll do it! Go get her!_

Seamus got up and walked over to Lavender, "H-hey L-lavender do you wanna study for potions with me?" "Sure Seamus, get your books, I'll move over" Lavender placed her books on the ground and moved over so Seamus could sit on the couch. "So… what should we look at first" Lavender asked while Seamus sat down. "Um well we have to make a "Shrinking Solution" so we should probably go over the ingredients right?" "Ok, so theirs… chopped daisy roots! And sliced caterpillars and um... I don't remember the rest"

"Well I think the rest is one rat spleen, a dash of leech juice, and uh… oh ya! A skinned shrivelfig!" Lavender looked at him astonished. "Wow! You remembered all that?" she asked in wonder. Seamus grinned sheepishly and said, "Ya Snape made me repeat the potion 10 times after I blew it up in 5th year. So… what else do we have to know?" Lavender flipped threw her book while Seamus watched her _attentively._

"Hmmm it says after we make the potion we have to write an essay on the benefits and doubts about them. Merlin, Snape must have it in for us!" Lavender exclaimed. "I'll second you on that one. So what else is this slimey git making us do?" Seamus asked. "Well it looks like we have to wing the rest cause it doesn't say" "Oh just bloody brilliant! I swear if me mam didn't want me to pass so bad I'd screw it" Lavender shook her head in approval, "So…guess this is all we can get done…we should probably get to bed anyway"

So they started to pack up their things. While packing up, Seamus knocked his inkbottle over. "Blimey, could this day get any worse?" "Here I'll help you" Lavender transfigured two blank pieces of parchment into wet rags. "Here" "Thanks" They both started to scrub the black spot on the rug. Not to mention their faces were so close Seamus could feel Lavender's breath on his neck.

After five minutes of continuous scrubbing, the spot was gone. The two Gryffindor's raised their heads at the same time only to find each other's eyes. Blue met Brown, as their faces can closer together. Seamus then cupped Lavenders face and pulled her towards him. Therefore both of them met in a spellbinding kiss. Fire works went off in both their minds. The kiss was sweet at first then it turned more passionate. Seamus grazed her lips asking for an entrence. When they finally broke each was red enough to call themselves a Weasley. "That was-" "Amazing" Seamus finished.

"So… what do we mean now?" Lavender asked. "What do you mean?" "Well…being friends would be kind of awkward so…" "Will you be my girlfriend?!" Seamus asked anxiously. Lavender smiled, "I thought you'd never ask!" This time Seamus was the one pulled into the kiss. They broke apart smiling and picked up their books (not knocking over the inkbottle). "Ya know Seamus, I've liked you since 2nd year. I've always liked your accent the best" "Really? (Seamus turned red) What about that thing with Ron then?" "Oh! That, Parvati dared me to do it… and Ron who knows why he went for it"

Seamus smiled and kissed her goodnight. Then they both went back to their respective dormitories. Once in his room Seamus took out his empty inkbottle and hid it with his stash of chocolate frogs. _Thanks to that inkbottle I now have the most amazing girlfriend, and I'm not letting it out of my sight._ With that he threw off his robes to tired to change and crawled into bed thinking. _Wow, if I didn't have my exam tomorrow this might have never happened. I guess Snape helped me in a way_.

With that thought Seamus fell asleep with dreams of Lavender, as she did the same in her room thinking of Seamus.

** So what do you think?? Do you think I should leave it at this or add more chpts? REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**Fictiongirl**


	2. Breakfast

**Hey thx for your reviews! I don't HP (I wish I did)**

Seamus woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. _I'm going out with Lavender Brown! Thee Lavender Brown!_ So Seamus got out of his bed and walked over to the bathrooms to take a shower.

When he came out Dean was up and dressed already. "Hey mate, ready for the bloody exam today?" Seamus groaned and said, "Ugh! You just had to remind me didn't you?" Dean smirked. "I guess I am after all I was up past curfew studying last night" Dean shrugged and motioned him towards the door, to go to breakfast. Once leaving the portrait the boys ran into the Ron and Harry. "Hey guys!" Seamus called out, "You ready for Ol' Snapeys exam today? I have a feeling Hermione has been drilling you crazy"

The boys groaned and Harry said, "We love Mione and all, but when exams come around she goes crazy!" Ron nodded in approval and the four of them headed towards the Great Hall. Once arriving, Seamus scanned the Gryffindor table for Lavender. There she was sitting in between Parvati and Hermione (who had her nose in her Potions book). _Wow, she looks beautiful today. She-_ Seamus was shaken by his thoughts when Dean motioned him towards the table. He took a seat across from Lavender and smiled. She blushed a bit and smiled back.

"So girls you ready for our last Potions exam forever?" Dean asked. Hermione paid no attention and continued reading, Parvati threw up her hands and gave what looked like a prayer of thanks to God, while Lavender just nodded her head. "Oh! Lavender, what time did you get into bed last night? I didn't hear you come in." "I was up in the common room studying with Seamus. I didn't get to bed 'til after curfew"

Parvati looked at Seamus who was studying his eggs. "Hey Seamus, were you really studying with Lav or were you snogging?" Seamus' face flushed and said, "Yes _Dean _we were studying" Dean raised his eyebrows giving the me-and-you-have-to-talk-later-look. The girls shrugged the comment off and finished eating. "Hey Mione," no answer. "Hey Mione" Still no answer. "Hey Mione 'Hogwarts a History' was just updated"

Hermione's head snapped up and looked around then glared at Ron. "Very funny Ronald. But if you don't mind I'd like to study" Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry to talk about something. Lavender then got up and said she was going to the loo. Seamus then did the same and met her outside the Great Hall. Once exiting the doors he came face to face with Lavender.

"Are we ever going to tell them were together?" Lavender asked. Seamus thought and said, "Well…maybe we should because we don't exactly hide it very well. And I'd like to be able to kiss you in public" Lavender blushed, "How about we take a practice run. You know see if the broom closets are up to date. After all…the exam doesn't start for about 20 minutes" Lav smiled wickedly and Seamus followed her towards the nearest broom closet.

**Hey I kno this is short but I need idea's pre exam! So review please!!!!!!! I need idea's!!**


End file.
